


Love, Hope and Misery

by LadyDuMaurier



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Aunt Zelda, F/M, Father Blackwood - Freeform, Faustus Blackwood - Freeform, Zelda Spellman - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuMaurier/pseuds/LadyDuMaurier
Summary: Após a descoberta sobre a criança que deveria ter nascido morta ser descoberta por Faustus, a relação do mesmo com Zelda não havia sido mais a mesma.Eles jogavam um jogo perigoso e tentar retornar o relacionamento como antes pode trazer a toma cicatrizes e lembranças a toma novamente.





	1. Chapter 1

As coisas não eram as mesmas, ele sabia que um véu havia se colocado entre eles, Zelda conseguira chantageá-lo com ajuda de Prudence e os malditos presentes na explosão de Constance revelando sua paternidade de uma bastarda. Agora ela era a madrinha de seu filho e mãe adotiva de uma bruxinha abandonada em sua porta, ou pelo menos está era a história que eles haviam contado a todos.

Para ele aquela garota continuaria morta, como deveria ter sido; Lilith havia sido o nome que ela escolhera em honra a mãe da noite, ele achava um nome maldito assim como o demônio a que pertencia.

Madame Satan não sabia da devoção de Zelda, mas gostara de ser lembrada pela bruxa, em muitos aspectos ela a admirava, dos Spellmans ela certamente tinha a maior devoção, racionalidade e media seus movimentos de acordo com as circunstâncias, a família era sua vulnerabilidade especialmente Sabrina. Ela a amava como se fosse sua filha e isso a tornava instável.

_ Você sabe Blackwood que ela não devia ser subestimada. Vocês homens nos vêem como criaturas fracas, mas quando menos esperam estão em nossas mãos.

_ Seu trabalho é assegurar que Sabrina não se desvie do caminho do senhor das trevas e não me aconselhar.

_ Ela fez o certo, você não teria capacidade para criar uma garota, Lilith está em mãos mais capazes e Judas tem sorte por ter uma madrinha que seja mais capaz que o pai. Desaparecendo Madame Satan o deixava só com um sorriso de escárnio.

Fechando os olhos Faustus se lembrava do calor do corpo da bruxa a não mais de três meses, Zelda tinha uma eletricidade, uma chama viva diferente da maioria das mulheres com quem se envolverá; abrindo os olhos, um brilho refletia em seus olhos azuis.

Se teleportando para o quarto conhecido, ele a observava de costas Zelda terminava de contar uma história da Bíblia Satânica e em seguida um feitiço para aplacar qualquer barulho que a pudesse acordar.

Olhando para menina de cabelos negros e olhos azuis inocente dormindo Zelda sentia em seu peito um carinho semelhante ao que Sabrina trouxera, no entanto não era sua sobrinha dormindo, era sua filha, não uma filha gerada, mas lhe entregue pelas circunstâncias.

_ Você tem os olhos do seu maldito pai. Durma com as trevas criança.

Se afastando virando-se para deitar em sua cama, os olhos da bruxa encontravam o sumo sacerdote a poucos metros de distância. A figura tão familiar de Faustus não lhe era estranha, mas Zelda sabia que as coisas entre eles não eram as mesmas.

_ Por Satan Faustus. O que está fazendo aqui? Fechando o robe de cetim preto, escondendo a camisola de renda da mesma cor.

Faustus não tinha certeza da razão pela qual estava lá, sua única certeza é que não queria apenas recordar do corpo dela e de sua voz, ele precisava dela, precisava senti-la novamente sob sua pele.

_ Não diga nada Zelda. Se aproximando uma de suas mãos envolvia seu pescoço sentindo seus cabelos ruivos, enquanto seus lábios a beijavam com uma necessidade animalesca, sua outra mão descendo a cintura apertando contra seu corpo.

Se separando quando o ar é necessário, Zelda sabia internamente que corresponder aquele beijo era um erro, no entanto a familiaridade e o desejo despertado, invadiam seu espaço, desligando momentaneamente a razão. Ajudando o sumo sacerdote a tirar suas vestes, Zelda gostava da sensação de despir um amante. O empurrando na cama seus se colocando sobre ele, ela desfazia devagar o laço do robe o observando faminto de desejo, com a camisola de renda fora mais rápida a retirando por cima. Se inclinando sob o corpo dele, ela o beijava no pescoço deixando um rastro de beijos quentes na pele fria do homem, mordendo o ombro dele o ouvindo gemer um sorriso se libertava de seu rosto; descendo ela explora o corpo conhecido, beijando, arranhando e lambendo o sangue das feridas, o gosto férreo um afrodisíaco para seu paladar.

Faustus gostava de ter o controle de tudo a sua volta, no entanto ter Zelda guiando seu corpo, em uma espécie de jogo o desarma para o que ela oferece.

Tirando a última peça que deixará de propósito no corpo do sacerdote, a bruxa deixa seu dedos envolverem seu membro, já excitado com o que acontecia, beijando a cabeça e em seguida o colocando dentro de sua boca, a mandíbula de Faustus se movia liberando um gemido gutural, os lábios de Zelda pareciam veludo como o resto de sua pele, se movimentando em ritmo crescente, a língua brincando, sentindo-o crescer com suas veias pulsando. Ela sentia as mãos dele em seus cabelos, ele desejava mais.

Se afastando o ouvindo reclamar novamente um sorriso travesso tomava seu rosto, fazendo um caminho de volta até o pescoço, seus seios amassando contra o peito, a renda de sua calcinha sob o pênis duro em provocação.

Mudando de posição, Faustus mordia o lóbulo da orelha da bruxa, a respiração acelerada apenas o excitando, o corpo de Zelda se contorcendo com a pressão sobre ela, descendo para os seios ele os mordisca, chupando até pontos vermelhos se formarem, as mãos de Zelda puxavam os cabelos, descendo para as costas o arranhando, fazendo arquear as costas.

Abaixando afastando as pernas da mulher, Faustus descia rasgando o tecido fino que a momentos atrás o irritava. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma malícia, que aos olhos dos outros, poderia ser um olhar até mesmo cruel, mas que naquele momento apenas aumentavam sua expectativa.

A língua de Faustus se movia devagar em uma provocação que ela sabia que ele gostava de jogar, retirando para encontrar os olhos verdes lhe amaldiçoando, ele mordia levemente um pouco acima de sua boceta, a fazendo gemer alto. Retomando agora mais rápido o sacerdote desfrutava do sabor da bruxa, precisando dois dedos dentro dela, Faustus sentia as pernas se enroscando em seu torso; outras mulheres suplicariam para ceder ao desejo, no entanto Zelda não era uma delas, ela provocava mais o amante o fazendo trabalhar para obter mais satisfação.

Faustus sentia o corpo tremendo sob o seu, seu núcleo cada vez mais sensível e sua própria necessidade. Se afastando ele a penetra, um gemido profundo escapando dos lábios da bruxa, ele não havia sido cuidadoso, mas era justamente a brutalidade do ato, a forma como apertava seu corpo e exigia por sua boca que a extasiava, Faustus não era um homem que pedia por algo, mas que exigia e tomava o que desejava.

A cada estocada cada vez mais próximos do clímax, seus corpos se fundindo em um desejo, semelhante a um vício. Quando o orgasmo os libertará, Faustus se deitava ao lado de Zelda, sem se tocarem, mas perto suficiente para sentirem o calor um do outro.

Zelda é a primeira a se levantar, pegando a camisola e o robe seguindo para o banheiro, em pouco tempo ela voltava, limpa e vestida. Vestindo seu anel na penteadeira acendendo um cigarro Zelda se voltava para o homem que começava a se vestir.

_ Aceita beber algo? A frase parecia distante, o rito de uma convenção social.

_ Não, obrigado. Está tudo bem?

_ É melhor você ir embora Faustus. Nós já acabamos não é mesmo.

_ Você está me expulsando?

_ Não, estou te convidando a sair. Nós não somos adolescentes Faustus, não sou uma virgem que espera palavras carinhosas depois de ser deflorada. E mesmo que fosse, você nunca foi bom com esse tipo de situação. A lembrança de Edwards lhe dizendo para manter distância de Faustus lhe vinha na cabeça “Ele é um homem inteligente Zelda, mas manipulador, tome cuidado não crie expectativas. Não quero que se machuque, você é minha irmã.” Ela não havia lhe dado ouvidos, havia o deixado se aproximar e quebrar seu coração como um primeiro amor sempre faz, aquela decepção na Academia foi sua primeira e última, havia jurado a si mesma que nunca mais deixaria ninguém lhe provocar essa dor novamente.

_ Você sempre soube quem eu era Zelda, nunca lhe fiz promessas.

_ E eu nunca lhe exigi nada, jamais Faustus. Mas acho melhor deixarmos claro que o que aconteceu foi apenas uma troca mútua de interesses. Sou madrinha do seu filho, mas apenas isso. Não apareça mais sem avisar.

_ Isso nunca foi um problema.

_ Antes de você quase matar minha filha e ameaçar me excomungar e retirar meus poderes.

_ Teria sido diferente se você tivesse agido diferente. Poderíamos ter …

_ Por favor pare, essa criança não teria mudado nada, apenas seria um sacrifício para suas ambições. O que teria mudado?! Teria mudado meu título de amante para nova Lady Blackwood?! No passado quando não lhe conhecia isso poderia ter mexido comigo, mas hoje não, não é um título que eu deseje Faustus.

_ Você sabe que sempre foi diferente. Eu sempre te admirei e respeitei. Olhando dentro dos olhos verdes, não havia o brilho familiar de desejo, adoração ou admiração mas algo diferente de tudo.

_ Mas eu nunca fui suficiente não é mesmo? Ele sabia ao que ela se referia, quando ele lhe contara sobre o pedido de casamento a Constance; a verdade é que ela era sua primeira opção, poucas bruxas tinham poder, nome e beleza que influenciassem como ela, porém sua competição com cada vez mais acirrada com Edwards o fizera mudar de planos.

_ Você sabe que sempre foi. Minhas escolhas não tinham haver com isso.

_ Eu fui para Paris, depois da Academia, nas vésperas do seu casamento. Eu carregava um filho seu, nunca usaria uma criança para interesses egoístas. A perdi com cinco meses sozinha, nunca te culpei, mas essa garota, essa teria o seu sangue em mãos.

_ Por que nunca me contou em todos esses anos? O rosto dele tinha um misto de confusão e choque.

_ Porque você não tinha sido um hipócrita e me falado que poderia ter sido diferente. A verdade Faustus é que você sempre teve suas prioridades e eu nunca fui uma delas. 

_ E porque agora? Ele se aproximava a poucos centímetros de distância.

_ Porque agora o vejo como é, um homem falho como os outros. Podemos nos satisfazer juntos, mas não passará disso. Nunca existirá mais do que isso.

A verdade é que Faustus não sabia como descrever o que existia ou sentia em relação a ela, Zelda despertava fúria, paixão, admiração, luxúria, um querer perto que se alimentava de sua visão. Ele não sabia se isso significava um outro sentimento mais profundo e não podia exigir nada dela.

_ Eu vou beber algo. Adeus Faustus.

Ela lhe dava as costas descendo para o andar de baixo. Passos atrás dela seguiam logo atrás. Se voltando, lá estava Hilda com os olhos ternos.

_ O quanto você ouviu?

_ Zelda. Ela abraçava a irmã mais velha.

E em décadas segurando o que havia despejado a Faustus, Zelda se permitia derramar as lágrimas sempre guardadas em seu peito após anos de ressentimento e solidão.

_ Está tudo bem, eu estou com você. Hilda sabia que tudo que a irmã precisava era conforto e estava mais que disposta a oferecê-lo.

Se teleportando para seu escritório Madame Satan se encontrava sentada com os pés sob a mesa.

_ Parece que alguém não fez uma boa visita noturna.

_ Me deixe em paz, não são assuntos que lhe digam respeito.

_ O não me diga que a bruxa lhe atingiu novamente Blackwood. Ela realmente está chamando minha atenção.

_ O que está dizendo?

_ Apenas está se passando em minha cabeça de que talvez experimentar o sabor daqueles lábios cor de rosa seja algo delicioso.

_ Não se aproxime dela. Sua voz continha uma raiva que ele não se lembrava de sentir antes.

_ Ela é tia de Sabrina, é impossível não se aproximar. Mas não se preocupe, não pretendo come-la em sentido literal. Novamente um sorriso de escárnio e ela desaparecia novamente.

Sozinho na sala a irritação tomava seu ser, jogando seus objetos sob a mesa no chão.

_ O que você fez comigo Zelda Spellman?

E tudo que ele podia ver ao fechar os olhos, eram as íris verdes da mulher que nunca saíra de sua vida.


	2. Young Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deveria ser apenas um capítulo, mas já que houve pedidos por uma cena de ciúmes achei a idéia interessante e aqui esta.

Sabrina dificilmente ligava pedindo ajuda, no entanto agora parecia que algo sério estava acontecendo; se dirigindo para academia Zelda, agora se encontrava no pátio esperando o final da aula para falar com a mesma.

Zelda não gostava de esperar, no entanto não interromperia uma aula, colocando um cigarro em sua piteira, seus olhos se voltam quando uma voz atrás se aproxima.

_ Fogo? Um rapaz alto de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos mel estendia um isqueiro.

_ Obrigado. Ela ergue a mão aceitando o ato com um sorriso rápido, apenas movendo os lábios.

_ Você é a tia de Sabrina. Zelda não é? Ele a observava tragar o cigarro com atenção.

_ Sim. E o senhor é?

_Meu nome é Michael. Michael Anderson. É um prazer conhecê-la. Eu já a havia visto algumas vezes e ouvido falar.

_ E o que ouviu de mim senhor Anderson? Espero que coisas boas. Zelda mantinha uma voz distante, sem preocupação com conversas, no entanto uma ponta dela se se mantinha curiosa.

_ Se eu lhe contasse perderia a graça de conhecê-la senhorita Spellman. Os olhos dele brilhavam como olhos de gato.

_ Não acho que uma conversa de minutos possa revelar muito sobre mim, que o senhor já não tenha vislumbrado.

_ Então acho que teremos que estender essa conversa. Tem planos para mais tarde?

_ Está me convidando pra sair?

_ E se eu estiver? Seria errado querer ter a companhia dos seus olhos verdes por mais tempo?

_ Estou aqui pela minha sobrinha senhor Anderson. E tenho compromissos que já assumi.

_ E no final de semana?

_ Você é um rapaz insistente.

_ Apenas com o que me interessa e o que me interessa agora é você Zelda Spellman.

Zelda se afastava notando a aproximação que deixará o jovem ficar, eles agora não estavam mais no pátio, mas na curva de um corredor. Zelda não precisava o observar por muito tempo para ver como ele era atraente, o tipo que interessaria qualquer garota na academia e no entanto lá estava ele a um metro de distância lhe encarando com um sorriso de lado.

Mais distante Faustus atravessava os corredores quando a imagem de Zelda surgia, um vestido preto marcando suas curvas, destacando a pele pálida e os cabelos ruivos, eles não se viam a algum tempo desde o episódio na casa dos Spellman. Permanecendo onde estava ele observava a interação dos dois.

_ Fico encantada com o convite, mas você deveria procurar uma garota que…

_ As garotas daqui não me interessam, como você disse, são garotas. Você é uma mulher. A última afirmação tinha um tom objetivo como se ele quisesse deixar o assunto claro.

_ Eu poderia te punir por suas palavras ousadas.

_ Você me amaldiçoaria? Ele perguntava quase a desafiando.

_ Talvez. Você pode estar querendo jogar um jogo mais perigoso do que imagina.

_ Acho que qualquer coisa que seus lábios fizessem por mim seria maravilhoso.

_ Você é muito atrevido.

_ Normalmente não sou, mas acho que não seria uma boa abordagem apenas lhe vislumbrar. Você me parece o tipo de mulher que gosta de ser desafiada.

_ E você seria meu desafio senhor Anderson?

_ Acho que precisaria aceitar meu convite para descobrir.

_ E se eu me decepcionar?

_ Gostaria de uma prova?

_ E o que o senhor iria fazer?

_ Sabia que é errado responder uma pergunta com outra.

_ Então me prove.

_ Como desejar.

Se aproximando a colocando contra a parede, Michael a beija, colocando suas mãos sob o pescoço da bruxa, sentindo os batimentos da mesma acelerar. Michael nunca havia sentido uma pele tão macia, beijá-la lhe parecia quase o experimento de uma droga que não desejava parar.

_ Sábado às dez, me encontre na floresta . - ela dizia se separando do rapaz - E é melhor que não me apareça em uma moto.

_ Não se preocupe, eu pretendo te surpreender e não afastar. Ele sorria como se houvesse ganho um prêmio.

Zelda conseguia ver o brilho adolescentes nos olhos dele, por mais que fosse algo atípico para si se envolver com alguém mais novo, ainda mais um colega de sua sobrinha a forma como ele falava e se dirigia a ela, a fazia se sentir desejada, admirada e com uma dose saudável de luxúria correndo pelas veias.

Se inclinando ela o beija desta vez devagar, como se deixasse uma lembrança.

_ Posso saber o que está havendo aqui?

_ Amaldiçoado seja. - Zelda diz se separando - É melhor você ir, eu resolvo o problema com o Padre Blackwood.

_ Okay.

Enquanto Michael se afastava Faustus se aproximava se dirigindo a Zelda, pela expressão em seu rosto ele se encontrava tentando controlar a raiva, no entanto seus olhos azuis o traiam expressando o desgosto. 

_ Para minha sala, agora!

Zelda nada disse apenas o seguiu em silêncio.

_ O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

_ Que saiba no regulamento da Academia não existe restrições quanto a beijos no corredor.

_ Esse rapaz tem idade pra ser seu filho.

_ Sim e graças a Satan não é. Não vamos ser hipócritas e ver nisso algo grandioso, foi apenas um beijo no corredor Faustus. Alunos fazem coisas bem piores. O sangue do homem fervia com as palavras.

_ Você está me provocando Zelda? Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

_ Nem tudo gira em torno de você Faustus. Se eu quiser me divertir com algum aluno não vejo problema.

Faustus não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, a verdade é que desde a noite que haviam estado juntos, ele não conseguia se envolver com outra mulher sem o pensamento dos olhos verdes, dos lábios rosas ou do perfume que o tirava do controle. A imaginar se entregando a outra pessoa que não ele o incomodava e aborrecia mais do que desejava.

_ Não dentro das propriedades desta Academia.

_ Que bom que deixou claro, diretor. Não farei nada em sua Academia.

Faustus se retirava de trás de sua mesa se colocando de pé ao lado da mulher que também se levantava.

_ Eu exijo respeito Zelda!

_ É o diretor, o sumo sacerdote ou o homem? Porque respeito é a única exigência que pôde fazer. Ela se aproximava ficando a poucos centímetros, seu rosto com uma expressão nervosa. Faustus nunca diria em voz alta, mas o nervosismo o excitava ainda mais, se nos homens o nervoso trazia expressões nada agradáveis, nas mulheres, especialmente nela, revelava-se belo.

_ Com o homem. Ele responde puxando para perto de si, a beijando com ferocidade, um animal a procura de saciar-se. Suas unhas arranhando o pescoço da bruxa a fazem tremer.

A ação havia sido inesperada, mas Zelda não esperava ceder tão rapidamente, a bruxa sentia como se seu corpo a traísse, na presença familiar. Faustus era diferente de Michael que apesar da ousadia, podia ver nos olhos mel, tinha uma natureza gentil assim como seu beijo. “ Por Satanás, porque eu estou fazendo isso?”

_ Isso está errado. Nós não deveríamos…

_ Sim, está certo querida. E eu vou te ensinar a não brincar com estudantes.

Beijando a curva do pescoço dela, Faustus a colocava sob a mesa o vestido subindo para as coxas, sua mão direita abrindo o vestido, revelando um espartilho de renda vermelho com rendas em preto, as mãos de Zelda retiravam o blazer no entanto os botões da camisa pareciam gastar tempo demais, se separando ela puxa a camisa branca a abrindo os botões desaparecendo deixando a pele exporta.

Voltando a beijá-lo Zelda mordia o lábio inferior com pressão suficiente para que um fio de sangue escape. A levantando deixando o vestido cair no chão, o sumo sacerdote jogava no chão tudo sob sua mesa, a colocando em seguida. A pele de porcelana detinha um contraste gritante com a escuridão do ambiente e Faustus chegava a conclusão que poderia tê-la ali que jamais cansaria de sua visão.

_ Padre Blackwood. A voz de Sabrina vinha acompanhada de duas batidas na porta.

Os olhos de Zelda encontravam em choque, murmurando um feitiço para trancar a porta que ela sabia estar somente encostava.

_ Estou ocupado Senhorita Spellman.

_ Me disseram que minha tia Zelda está com o senhor. Posso falar com ela? As mãos de Sabrina torciam a maçaneta, mas para o alívio de Zelda a porta se trancará.

_ Estou tratando alguns assuntos com sua tia, quando terminarmos ela irá lhe encontrar. Faustus se divertia com a expressão da bruxa a sua frente.

_ Está bem. Vou esperar no corredor.

Ouvindo os passos se afastarem, Faustus puxava o corpo da bruxa, a seu encontro, suas mãos passeando pelo caloroso corpo, tomando os lábios para encontrarem os seus novamente.

_ Você é louco, minha sobrinha está a metros de distância.

_ Significa que terá que ser silenciosa. O sorriso divertido a irritava, como se a premissa de serem descobertos fosse mais uma peça para sua brincadeira.

_ Maldito seja Faustus.

Colocando as mãos envolta do pescoço do sacerdote, suas unhas desciam após um momento o arranhando como sua própria punição a ele. Blackwood rosnou em resposta.

Retirando o cinto e as calças ele se colocava dentro dela, rasgando o tecido que existia, o corpo de Zelda arqueando para frente, sua boceta molhada sentindo cada centímetro dele. A atenção de seus lábios se dividindo entre os lábios dele e seu pescoço; a bruxa podia sentir a língua do mesmo em sua carne e os dentes a mordiscando.

O orgasmo chegava e Zelda gemia profundamente dentro da boca do homem sentindo o mesmo efeito nele, os batimentos de ambos acelerados.

As mãos de Zelda se encontravam nos ombros de Faustus, os olhos azuis encontrando o brilho dos verdes. Quebrando o contato a bruxa o empurra procurando o vestido que a minutos atrás vestia, o encontrando sem se voltar para o homem.

_ Evitar me olhar não vai mudar o que fizemos Zelda. Ela o ouvia vestindo as calças, enquanto terminava de fechar o vestido.

_ Nós fomos irresponsáveis Faustus, fazer isso foi …

_ Eu não me arrependo. Ele se colocava a sua frente a obrigando a encará-lo.

_ Isso torna tudo confuso. Você não pode simplesmente…

_ Não, o que eu não posso é ver você aos beijos com um moleque. Você é melhor que isso.

_ Não sou um objeto de posse que você possa ter quando desejar.

_ Eu sei, se assim fosse não teríamos ficado tanto tempo separados desde que estive em sua casa. Ele segurava uma mecha de seu cabelo.

_ Você fala e age como se as coisas entre nós fossem fáceis. Mas sabemos que é mais complicado.

_ Zelda eu… Antes que ele pudesse continuar, o dedo indicador dela traça seu lábio inferior limpando a marca de seu batom. 

_ Essa cor não combina com o senhor sumo sacerdote. - ela lhe dá um rápido beijo apenas selando os lábios por instantes - O que eu lhe disse antes ainda vale Faustus, não vamos nos enganar.

Se afastando ela deixava o cômodo para encontrar Sabrina, as íris azuis a seguindo até a porta se fechar.

_ Tia Zelda você demorou. Algum problema? Sabrina se levantava do banco onde se encontrava.

_ Não, apenas esclarecendo alguns assuntos.

_ Tem certeza?

O interior de Zelda se encontrava em uma completa confusão, mas tudo que ela faria era sorrir e concordar. Ela não deixaria a sobrinha a ver vulnerável, já bastava Hilda.

_ Absoluta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá se quiserem continuação ou alguma situação especifica comentem .


	3. She Will Always Hate Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois de escrever o capítulo anterior, achei que um encerramento se fazia necessário.   
> Obrigado a todos que acompanharam.  
> Me perdoem os erros espero que gostem.

Um vestido para o baile do solstício de inverno, esta havia sido a emergência de Sabrina para trazê-la a Academia a um duas semanas atrás. Zelda se lembrava de seu primeiro baile, Edward a havia acompanhado para que pudesse ficar de olho nos rapazes que corriam atrás dela; ele não havia percebido que seu próprio mentor era o interesse dela; apenas quando já estavam envolvidos Edward a aconcelhara, no entanto já era tarde.  
_ Tia Zelda, você aceita? Sabrina perguntava na mesa do café, sua voz a trazendo novamente para o presente.  
_ Me desculpe, eu me distraí. - Zelda retirava o jornal da frente do rosto, o deixando de lado - Do que você estava falando?  
_ Ambrose está chateado com Luke e não vai no baile, havíamos combinado de irmos acompanhando um ao outro. Não quero me sentir sozinha, você me acompanha?  
_ Eu não sei, tenho Lilith para cuidar e não sei se estou me sentindo no clima para um baile.   
_ Eu fico com ela, Lilith é um amorzinho. E você parece estar precisando se distrair. Diz Hilda, ela sabia pelos olhos da irmã que algo estava errado, intimamente ela culpava o sumo sacerdote, ela não entendia como a irmã podia ainda se importar com alguém que lhe fizera tanto mal.  
_ Tudo bem. Quando será o baile?  
_ Amanhã, o início do solstício. Tia Zelda você esta bem?  
_ É claro que estou, apenas um pouco de dor de cabeça. A verdade era que desde seu encontro com Faustus, tudo parecia estar voltando, as feridas, sentimentos e inseguranças enterradas a anos, como se o primeiro encontro houvesse aberto uma porta com todos os seus fantasmas.  
_ Então poderíamos comprar o seu vestido juntas.   
_ Está bem, termine o seu café da manhã antes. Vou estar no meu quarto. Zelda se afastava deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas.   
_ Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com a tia Zee. Desde que ela esteve na academia conversando com o Padre Blackwood, ela ficou diferente.   
_ Maldito seja o sumo sacerdote. Hilda dizia baixo, mas não suficiente para sobrinha deixar passar.   
_ Você sabe de algo tia Hilda?  
_ É complicado.   
_ Como assim?  
_ Zelda e o Padre Blackwood tem uma história antiga, acho que nunca resolvida direito.   
_ Esta dizendo que tia Zelda e o Padre Blackwood já?  
_ No passado, antes dele se casar. No entanto como você pode ver o destino escreveu caminhos separados pra eles.   
_ E agora Constance morreu e tia Zelda espera ser a nova Lady Blackwood?  
_ Não, ele esteve aqui a um tempo atrás e Zelda recusou essa possibilidade. Foi um ponto final que ela colocou, mas você não pode apagar uma história com alguém do dia pra noite.  
_ Eu não consigo acreditar. Sabrina tentava processar a informação, Zelda havia cuidado de Constance durante a gravidez dos gêmeos, havia feito o parto e adotado uma das crianças. Amaldiçoado seja, ela jamais suportaria ter que fazer o mesmo por Harvey, vê-lo crescer com outra mulher, sendo apenas uma lembrança. Zelda era mais forte do que ela imaginava, outra em seu lugar nunca suportaria. - Como ela conseguiu suportar?  
_ Minha opinião é que Zelda é atraída por relações complicadas. E agora as consequências delas aparecem.  
_ Eu já não gostava do Padre Blackwood antes, mas agora sinto raiva por ele.  
_ Também nunca gostei dele, mas não mandamos nos sentimentos das pessoas. E Zelda é forte, ela vai conseguir suportar o que está acontecendo.   
_ Acha que ela ainda gosta dele?  
_ Eu não sei.   
No entanto Sabrina sabia pela afirmação da tia que sabia a resposta, mas assim como a mesma torcia para estar errada. Tantas pessoas para sua tia se envolver e ela escolhia justamente o homem que mais a tirava dos nervos.   
Por mais estranho que parecesse ela não estava decepcionada com Zelda, surpresa e chocada sim, mas não decepcionada. Desejava amaldiçoar Blackwood por fazê-la sofrer, mas como tia Hilda deixara claro, era um assunto que somente a tia poderia resolver.  
_ Tia Zelda estou pronta. Sabrina gritava subindo as escadas chegando na porta.  
_ Então vamos. Zelda abria a porta a pequena Lilith em seus braços e a bolsa.   
Descendo entregando a menina a Hilda, Zelda seguia com a sobrinha para fora, a atividade de sair para fazer compras a alegrava um pouco, lembrava-se de sair com a própria mãe para fazer compras. Sabrina não era sua filha mas não mudava o que sentia.  
Elas entravam na segunda loja, Sabrina havia escolhido dois vestidos para que experimentasse, um vermelho e outro champanhe que Zelda só aceitará experimentar depois de muita insistência. _ O que acha? Ela se retirava do provador, o vestido ficava muito bem modelado em seu corpo, o decote fundo a incomodava um pouco.  
_ Ficou lindo tia Zelda, vermelho realmente combina com você.   
_ Não tenho certeza.   
_ Está sedutor. A voz de Mary Wardwell soava ao lado das duas.  
_ Senhorita Wardwell.   
_ Vim fazer umas compras. Mas vejo que não fui a única a ter essa idéia. Os olhos da “professora” não se desviavam de Zelda, a analisando como uma presa para o abate.  
_ Tia Zelda vai me acompanhar no baile do solstício de inverno.   
_ Tenho certeza que será uma companhia difícil de ser esquecer.  
_ Obrigada. Zelda se limitava a conversar com a mulher, algo na mesma sempre lhe despertava uma certa desconfiança.   
_ Agora você tem que provar o outro. Sabrina dizia a empurrando novamente para o provador.  
Conversando com a professora, as duas esperam Zelda sair o que demora poucos minutos.   
Quando a porta se abre os olhos de ambas se surpreendem, a parte superior do vestido tinha um decote um pouco menos profundo que o anterior mas ainda assim fundo, o tom champanhe rose se alinhava a pele alva, as alças caindo abaixo dos ombros e a saia em um champanhe mais dourado tornava a imagem quase uma pintura. Pequenas pérolas o fechavam atrás.   
Zelda não usava tons claros ou pastéis, no entanto tinha que admitir que gostava de sua aparência com o vestido escolhido pela sobrinha.   
_ Você está incrível tia. É esse o vestido.  
_ Realmente deslumbrante. Os olhos de Mary adquiriam um brilho que Zelda só poderia imaginar problemas.   
_ Então terminamos nossas compras. Zelda entrava dentro do provador trocando de roupa. Ao sair se dirigindo para o balcão, Sabrina já não está mais acompanhada de Mary e isso de certa forma isso a agrada.  
Do outro lado da cidade Faustus se encontrava concentrado em papéis quando Madame Satan entrava sem se anunciar, se havia algo que a demônio gostava era atormentar os homens, especialmente os com ego inflado como Faustus Blackwood.   
_ Como vão os preparativos para o baile deste ano?  
_ Bem, tudo já está resolvido.   
_ Encontrei Sabrina e sua acompanhante, devo dizer que fiquei tentada a convidá-la para beber algo. O vestido me deu vontade de rasgá-lo, só para desfrutar da pele dela.  
_ De quem você está falando?  
_ Zelda Spellman. Acredito que se afastar de você deva ter feito bem a ela. Vocês homens são tão decepcionantes .  
_ Ela vai ao baile?   
_ Sim, e devo dizer que estará um pecado aos olhos.   
Pecado, esta poderia ser a palavra para definir Zelda, haviam tantos aspectos em sua personalidade e beleza a tornavam o fruto proibido. A sabedoria, beleza e a tentação de estar em seus braços.   
_ Tenho certeza que alguém se divertirá amanhã, agora me pergunto se será você? Existem tantos homens cheios de hormônios nestas paredes.  
_ Devia se preocupar com Sabrina, não com assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito. E se me der licença tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar.   
_ Você pode dizer que não, mas eu sei o que se passa em sua cabeça, vocês homens são todos iguais, montes de carne insignificante. Divirta-se. Ela desaparecia após o irritar plantando a dúvida.   
Zelda já havia flertado e beijado um aluno, ela sabia o poder que seus encantos exerciam, as palavras dela soavam em sua mente ele não podia lhe exigir nada. Não existia um relacionamento entre eles apenas encontros ardus de entrega.  
Batendo a mão em sua mesa seus olhos se transformavam em íris azuis duras e frias. 

________________________________

A noite do baile havia chegado mais rápido do que Zelda esperava, Sabrina já se encontrava pronta em um vestido de renda preto no andar de baixo, conversando com Ambrose. Colocando um colar com uma única pérola caindo um pouco acima do decote os cabelos morango, soltos. Zelda nunca se imaginara em uma imagem que quase soava uma ironia celeste do mundo mundano do falso Deus.   
Descendo as escadas a conversa entre os sobrinhos se silenciava para o choque.  
_ Tia Zee você esta, uau. Eu acho que nunca te vi … assim. Ambrose parecia mais surpreso que Sabrina que a vira o vestindo antes.   
_ Eu te disse que ela estaria incrível.   
_ Desse jeito ela vai com certeza chamar mais atenção que você prima.   
_ Obrigado aos dois, mas é apenas um vestido.  
_ Sim, mas que ficou maravilhoso. Sabrina sorria a observando.   
_ É melhor irmos ou você chegará atrasada no seu primeiro baile na Acadêmica.   
Zelda tomava a frente sendo seguida pela sobrinha que sorria em cumplicidade com Ambrose que as acompanhava até a porta, tia Zelda podia estar diferente, mas ainda continuava a mesma.  
Dirigindo parando ao lado do prédio, Zelda via alguns outros bruxos conhecidos, pais acompanhando filhas, poucas mulheres se encontravam causando um inesperado desconforto.   
_ Vamos?   
_ Tem certeza que foi uma boa idéia?  
_ Claro. Nós já estamos perto da porta tia Zelda, são apenas algumas horas.   
Saindo do carro com a sobrinha ao seu lado, as duas seguiam em frente atravessando as portas, os olhos dos demais seguindo-as como se encantados e perdidos. Nicholas é o primeiro a se aproximar as convidando para sua mesa, onde outros dois colegas e uma garota acompanhada do pai se sentava. Zelda conhecia o homem, tendo estudado com ele, cumprimentando a todos os sentados as mulheres Spellman começavam uma conversa superficial respeitando as convenções e evitando os olhares curiosos que a cada desvio que davam às encontravam.   
Não demorara muito para Faustus colocar os olhos na dama que chamava a atenção dos demais; se ele a olhasse todos os dias, ainda assim lembraria dela neste momento. O grupo de rapazes parecia ter aumentado em torno da mesa o fazendo apertar mais a mão em sua bengala.  
Se dirigindo para o centro o sumo sacerdote da as boas vindas aos alunos do primeiro ano e aos demais que acompanhavam e veteranos de anos anteriores, abrindo o baile.   
Nicholas é um dos primeiros a se levantar estendendo a mão a Sabrina, apesar do término ainda recente com Harvey, Zelda esperava que o jovem bruxo pudesse ocupar o lugar do mortal, diminuindo o sofrimento no coração da sobrinha.   
_ Gostaria de dançar senhorita Spellman? A voz familiar de Michael surgia atrás dela.  
_ Senhor Anderson. Zelda o encarava.   
_ Você está encantadora e seria uma honra. Ele estendia a mão.  
Aceitando o convite os dois se dirigem a pista, o rapaz parecia tímido e mais suave do que em seu último encontro.  
_ Me perdoe não ter lhe encontrado na floresta, Padre Blackwood me deixou de castigo preso aqui.   
Zelda havia esquecido completamente o encontro após o incidente na sala de Faustus, mas seria algo que manteria apenas para si. No entanto, não o imaginava interferindo de forma possessiva em sua vida, Faustus nunca havia apoiado muito a ideia de monogâmica.   
_ Está tudo bem. Entendo que o sumo sacerdote, pode ser inconveniente quando quer.   
O rapaz sorria de volta pra ela. “ Por Satanás! Por que ela não conseguia simplesmente aceitar a doçura do rapaz? Porque seus olhos tinham que se encontrar com os malditos olhos azuis de Faustus que a observava a distância.   
_ Poderíamos marcar de sairmos novamente. Tenho certeza que depois de hoje, não serei o único a tentar passar mais tempo com a senhorita.   
_ É muito lisonjeiro da sua parte, mas… - percebendo a figura familiar se aproximando Zelda se separa do jovem - Pode me dar licença, preciso tomar um ar.  
_ Posso te acompanhar ?   
_ Não, eu prefiro ir sozinha.  
E se afastando atravessando, corredores e portas, Zelda se encontrava sozinha na parte de trás do jardim seco da Academia, arbustos e árvores secas criando uma visão pouco hospitaleira. Apenas a lua brilhava alta e cheia, o corpo da bruxa se iluminado com a luz.   
_ Aproveitando o baile deste ano Zelda?  
_ Faustus. A voz dela é mais baixa do que gostaria.  
_ Você está linda. Hoje em excepcional.   
_ Obrigada, você também. Mas acredito que deveria estar lá dentro, supervisionando seus alunos.   
_ Meu maior perigo seria sua sobrinha, mas até o momento que sai ela não causará nenhuma revolução.   
Um sorriso escapava de seu rosto, neste aspecto Sabrina se parecia muito com Edward.   
_ Não devia subestimá-la até o final da noite.   
_ E talvez você não devesse fugir. Ele se aproximava a passos lentos observando a reação dela.  
_ Não estava fugindo, apenas evitando uma situação que não seria interessante para nenhum de nós.   
_ Talvez eu discorde de você. Nós nem ao menos dançamos uma música.   
_ Não é uma boa ideia.   
_ Porque? Isso te lembraria seu primeiro baile?   
Eles haviam dançado quatro músicas antes de desaparecerem, Faustus a levara para seu quarto e o restante do baile se tornará apenas os dois, entre lençóis e luxúria. Mas naquela época Zelda não o via apenas com luxúria, a fraqueza humana de sentir se fazia presente.  
_ Nós éramos jovens e inconsequentes, naquela época. Não existiam responsabilidades ou …   
_ Ou?  
Algo que o próprio homem lhe criara, o medo de se permitir criar laços mais profundos.  
_ Não importa. Éramos pessoas diferentes. E não quero acabar com as pernas enroscadas em você novamente.   
_ O que está acontecendo? Porque isso nunca foi um problema para nenhum de nós. A voz dele se tornava um tom mais alta.  
_ As coisas mudaram e eu cansei. Zelda se tornava mais séria.   
_ Cansou ? Faustus não entendia.  
_ Sim, cansei de sofrer. Perdi um filho que nunca conheci, perdi você por uma maldita rixa política, perdi meu irmão que amava. Você me convenceu a cuidar da sua ESPOSA , tem ideia do quão humilhante e doloroso foi pra mim? E depois apareceu Lilith e tive que chantageá-lo para ficar com ela. Sabia que ela tem seus malditos olhos?! Raiva e dor se misturavam na voz da bruxa.  
_ Zelda eu…  
_ Por Lúcifer , Faustus. Você não sabe o que é se sujeitar a esperar momentos de atenção mesmo que sejam escondidos. Só porque deseja sentir um pouco. - ela já não conseguia mais o encarar - Não posso continuar me permitindo a isso. A esse papel.   
_ Não posso saber o que você sofreu, só imaginar. Mas não acho que a solução seja fugir. Errei com você Zelda, admito, não vou negar que não fui egoísta, eu fui e ainda sou. E por ser egoísta não posso te permitir sair da minha vida. - a segurando, ele a obrigava a olhar em seus olhos - Já que estamos falando a verdade, você sabe que não casei com Constance por que a amava, mas porque me parecia impróprio estar com a irmã do meu maior rival; você tinha o sobrenome, a paixão e tudo que eu poderia admirar em uma mulher. Mas não vamos ser hipócritas, entre mim e Edward você sempre ficaria do lado do seu irmão.   
_ Edward era minha família.   
_ Eu sei e entre nós dois, você já tinha sua escolha. Tem idéia de como me senti, perdendo o título que lutei pra ele?! E não só isso, me prendi a um casamento de conveniência. E quando consegui o ser sumo sacerdote, perdi dois filhos, como se fosse punido por tomar o lugar de seu irmão. E fui egoísta ao pedir pra cuidar da gravidez de Constance, mas sabia que seria a única capaz. E fui egoísta novamente ao me envolver com você depois de tudo que fiz, mas este é quem eu sou Zelda.   
_ Eu sei, sempre soube. Por isso devemos nos afastar. De um jeito ou de outro vamos acabar nos ferindo. Ela se afasta quando a mão dele segura seu braço a impedindo.  
_ Talvez, mas não estou disposto a abrir mão . É preferível sentir dor, do que não sentir nada. E é por isso que nossos caminhos se cruzam.   
_ Temos muitos ressentimentos Faustus, mágoas um com o outro. Não podemos apagar isso de uma hora pra outra.   
_ Não estou pedindo para esquecer, seria impossível. Mas de uma maneira adversa a mim mesmo, me importo com você.   
_ Adversa. Os lábios dela sorriam ironicos pelo uso da palavra.   
_ Você sabe, não me importo realmente com quase ninguém a minha volta. Mas você é uma parte deste pequeno ciclo.   
_ Você me faz sentir medo Faustus, medo de criar laços mais profundos. Ela dizia com um pouco de raiva de si mesma por admitir.   
_ Ficaria surpreso se você não tivesse. - se aproximando deslizando sua mão sobre nuca da mulher, o espaço se tornava mínimo, podendo ambos sentirem a respiração um do outro - Apenas se permita.  
_ Não quero ser a nova Lady Blackwood. Os olhos verdes capturavam os azuis.   
_ Não estou pedindo que seja. Apenas que não me afaste. Ele a beija um beijo suave, apenas a sentindo o envolver.   
Se separando, as mãos dele seguem traçando caminho pelos ombros nus, o decote exposto, as costas lisas. Até mesmo as inocentes pérolas que fechavam o vestido pareciam ter conquistado a atenção.   
_ Faustus. Ela diz seu nome o beijando, um beijo crescente, as mãos em volta do pescoço do homem.  
_ Você será o meu pecado Zelda Spellman. Ele sussurrava em seu ouvido, as mãos capturando a cintura.   
_ É melhor voltarmos, você ainda é o diretor vão sentir sua ausência.   
_ Você me concede uma dança?   
_ Como desejar. Ela apenas selava os lábios dele, soltando-o.  
Caminhando lado a lado retornando, nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo ou iniciando, apenas tentariam o que quer que fosse. A lua era a única testemunha dos amantes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: O nome da fanfic foi inspirado na música do cantor Jake Bugg, que também serviu de inspiração para essa história.


End file.
